BH6: Behind the Fire
by just-life-with-a-cup-of-tea
Summary: Tadashi died. Or so it seemed. Hiro was beginning to enjoy his new life as a college student at SFIT when he suddenly received a call from the police, informing him that the imprisoned Professor Callaghan wanted to meet him. He eventually consented, expecting nothing but the worst. However, he wasn't prepared for what truly lies ahead…and behind the entire saga all along.
1. Prologue: Tearing Skies

Prologue

-Tearing Skies-

That day was perhaps the gloomiest one the man had ever experienced in his life.

He remembered clearly the once clear skies being covered with proliferating dull grey clouds that boomed loudly with thunder, threatening to unleash tears of frustration upon the bay of San Fransokyo, while the forest which he had silently crept through was eerily devoid of its supposed liveliness, the trees swaying violently to the wind as their branches cast dark shadows over the leave-dusted path below.

The man was not frightened however; in fact he had barely taken notice of it as his feet treaded softly, careful to avoid making any noise that might alert someone of his presence, while his chestnut-brown eyes constantly darted about at his surroundings, determined to search for a place where he could witness the event he had come for without being caught in sight.

He would eventually spy upon a particularly thick tree that stood at the edges of the forest and yet not far from where the event was supposedly held. With quiet haste, he made his way towards it, careful to hide his tall, slightly muscular figure behind the trunk as he traced his fingers around its rough edges before peering at the graves a few metres away.

A dreadfully sombre scene then unfolded before him: a group of people dressed in black had gathered before a gravestone on the ground, their faces written with sorrow and grief as they began to make their prayers for the deceased.

The man searched the group for familiar faces.

_Where are they_, he thought. _There's no way they would not attend this. They have to be there!_

His anxious thoughts were soon gone when he found a young teenage boy whose shoulders were noticeably drooped in depression as he stared fixedly at the gravestone, lost for words, while a grown woman beside hung her arm around him as she silently grieved her loss.

These sightings however did not cause his heart to sink; the one that did were the pupils of the boy's eyes. They were a mixture of disbelief and sadness; they showed a soul struggling badly to accept his fate of losing the only family he had known since the death of his parents a long time ago.

They showed a soul trying to accept the fact that his most beloved brother, whom he can always rely on for comfort, support and love, had passed on right in front of him during an unfortunate incident, even though he terribly wished for this to be just a nightmare.

The man's lips arched at the sight as he felt his heart drowning in deep guilt.

_They don't deserve to go through these!_The man silently vented his frustration, his broad eyebrows furrowing sadly as he placed his hand upon the centre of his wide chest, where his heart lay. _They simply don't deserve to suffer like this._

_If only they knew that the body was not his…._

Lightning cracked across the sky. The clouds finally rained, prompting everyone gathering around the gravestone to hold up their black umbrellas as they continued to mourn their loss.

The man however turned around and began to stride lightly towards the forest; he had not much time left. He could only hope to meet them again in the future, as he tried his best to hold back his tears that stung of sadness.

-End of Prologue-

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Hi, and thank you for reading my story! I thought writing this would be a good way to use my creative juices in between studies, and also to indulge in my passion for writing once in a while. I didn't exactly want Tadashi to die as well; in fact while watching the movie I thought he died too fast for me to shed a tear!<p>

Anyway, please note that my spelling may differ from yours as I'm using Singapore English (guess my country hahaha!), and that I will only add notes in the latest chapter unless necessary.

Lastly, thank you once again and do kindly drop a review or critique! :D


	2. Chapter 1: Growing Over

Chapter One

-Growing Over-

Before Hiro realised, the entire day had nearly passed in a flash. Gone were the large lecture halls where Hiro sat in for hours listening to his professors' constant droning over the mechanics of robotics; he was now seated in the dining room of his home instead, basking in solitude while eagerly waiting for a delicious dinner prepared by Aunt Cass.

"Dinner's up!" Aunt Cass announced as she bobbed out from the kitchen, "here we have a healthy Caesar's salad, savoury beef stew and our favourite spicy chicken wings!"

"Sweet! Thanks Aunt Cass!" Hiro exclaimed before tucking into the spread laid before him. The bubbly woman simply smiled, "It's alright, sweet-heart! How's college today?"

"Meh. Lectures were boring as usual; we had engineering maths and industrial automation," Hiro began, "But lab sessions were fun! We are also going to start on our independent projects soon! I was thinking of creating something that can dive underneath to map the ocean floor and explore-"

"Alright, young man, you have to save your talking for now if you don't want your stew to turn cold!" Aunt Cass playfully reminded him, her lime-green eyes having noticed the untouched spoon of thick brown gravy held by the adolescent's nimble fingers.

Hiro then quickly slipped it into his mouth, slowly chewing a thick chunk of beef before resuming his conversation excitedly, "And explore marine flora and fauna, since the world hasn't managed to study them in detail. Moreover it can also help with investigations of maritime disasters by examining shipwrecks!"

"Sounds like another of your brilliant ideas, Hiro! I'm really glad that you are enjoying yourself at school." Aunt Cass remarked while taking a sip from her cup, "At least you are now learning and having fun with people who think the same way as you."

"Intellectually, yes." Hiro corrected her with a smirk.

"Oh right, how can I forget that you're still 14, Hiro?" Aunt Cass laughed, before her instincts sensed a difference in Hiro as her eyes began to study his features.

_Did he grow a bit taller? _She wondered, recollecting her memories of his physical appearance. _His voice seemed to deepen too, though only slightly. _

But there seemed to be something else that has changed in Hiro as well.

Aunt Cass proceeded to gaze at her own reflection on the pale-orange surface of her Darjeeling tea, allowing herself to be momentarily lost in her thoughts as she searched for answers, before she finally realised that Hiro had become much happier than he was during the few weeks after Tadashi's passing.

_Perhaps he had finally gotten over it, _she reasoned.

Her petite lips then began to curve warmly, as she heaved a silent sigh of relief in her heart. She had always been worried about Hiro's feelings, having imagined how emotionally terrifying and painful his brother's death would be to him.

Seeing now that Hiro was happy and moving on with his life, Aunt Cass could not help but feel liberated of a great, guilt-driven burden.

"What's bothering you, Aunt Cass?" Aunt Cass quickly lifted her head up to see a concerned Hiro staring at her.

"Oh, nothing at all! Just spacing out, hehehe!" She shook her head with a sheepish grin before commenting, "Haven't you grown taller, Hiro?"

"I have?" Hiro raised his eyebrows in surprise and disbelief, "I don't know, though Honey Lemon did comment on that today."

"Oh right! How are they doing?" Aunt Cass snapped her fingers upon remembering Tadashi's friends.

"They are doing pretty fine, and maybe being a little stressed since their project deadlines are nearing." Hiro casually dug his fork into a crunchy piece of lettuce as he chuckled to himself, "Wasabi nearly freaked out today because he was _an hour_ behind schedule, while the rest were occupied with their work so we didn't hang out today."

"Ah, I understand, I used to be very stressed when I did my projects decades ago!" Aunt Cass fondly recounted her memories of college life, "In fact, I think I nearly ate my project!"

Hiro returned a disapproving look. "That stress-eating is going to land you in trouble one day, Aunt Cass."

"Well, I can't help it, but you can't deny it beats downing alcohol or taking pills!" Aunt Cass shrugged her shoulders in defence, "That reminds me that I need extra hands this Sunday!"

"And in what way does alcohol and pills remind you of that?" Hiro shot another of his infamous smug faces, to which Aunt Cass rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Come on, it's just a random thought, Hiro!"

"Well, you're _not_ young either, and you still have yet to get a boy-Ouch ouch! Okay, I'm sorry!" The boy pleaded as Aunt Cass pulled his left ear over the dining table, before she relented and retreated back to her seat.

"Well, I was intending to ask if _you_ are free to help this Sunday!" The woman folded her slender arms across her chest with her fuming eyes narrowed on Hiro, who was still massaging his hot-red ear. The boy managed a weak grin, "Sure, I have nothing to do anyway."

"Then help yourself to a donut, sweet-heart." Aunt Cass leaned over to give a little peck on his forehead in appreciation, before with a gleeful leap she made her way towards the café with her plate of dinner, her frizzy brown hair softly patting her neck as she hummed a melodious tune to herself.

"I will be at the café to do some accounting!" Her voice rang from below, "If you need anything, just come down and ask me, okay?"

"Sure, Aunt Cass!" Hiro returned before sinking his teeth into the soft, juicy meat of a chicken wing. A burning sensation on his tongue followed, prompting Hiro to make a frantic leap as he desperately searched for water to cool off the piercing heat.

-End of Chapter One-


	3. Chapter 2: Deep Breath

Chapter Two

-Deep Breath-

After what seemed to be a raging inferno that caused his tongue to swell and numb, Hiro fell into the comfortable embrace of his bed, his weariness seeping through the thin white sheets as he buried his face into his plush pillow.

He soon proceeded to toss his scrawny figure around to breathe in the crisp evening air, while his chestnut-brown eyes began to trace the edges on the wooden ceiling above him until they fell upon an empty bed that lay undisturbed at a corner of his bedroom.

That empty bed used to be Tadashi's.

Hiro buried his face into his pillow again; he suddenly felt his heart sinking a little deeper as loneliness slowly enveloped his soul.

Memories of Tadashi began to play in his mind; he remembered the nights when they would tease each other over their silly habits and thoughts, compete with each other in almost anything for fun, share secrets and wholeheartedly listen to each other's problems here in this room.

They would make up rules for themselves, four hundred and fifty-something if he could recall, and they promised that they would always be there for each other, as family, brothers and best friends, forever.

_Forever_… the word repeated itself as if to mock their child-like naivety they used to possess when they made the promise, one that was now no longer possible.

Hiro made a small groan of despair at the realisation that he could never get over his brother's death completely, while unwittingly triggering the inflation of a white balloon-like object which gradually raised itself to a tall and fat humanoid figure. The figure then rotated its head, its black spherical 'eyes' staring at the spiky-haired boy in apparent concern, before it carefully nipped its way towards him.

"Hello Hiro." The robot amicably greeted in its synthesized voice, "I have heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the problem?"

"Hi, Baymax, everything's fine." Hiro rose with a weak smile, "I'm just feeling a little down."

The robot quickly assessed the boy's state before handing down its verdict, "It is normal to experience negative emotions when you are trying to cope with a loss, Hiro. I shall administer a treatment to you."

"It's alright, Baymax. I can handle it," Hiro gently waved off its help. Baymax however remained determined to help him, and went on to extend its plush arms.

"It is alright to hug when you are experiencing negative emotions." The robot assured him, "Hugging releases endorphins, which will improve your emotional state by blocking any feelings of pain and thus making you feel happy."

"Really, Baymax, it's just…" Hiro began to whine in protest before he was interrupted by an insistent Baymax, who started to lean closely to him, "You must not suffer. It is my duty to help and treat you as your personal healthcare companion."

Upon hearing these words, Hiro shifted his sight towards Baymax; he urged his mouth to speak in disagreement but to his astonishment, he found himself struggling, and managed to croak only a barely audible "please". He tried to move himself away from the robot but his body disobeyed him.

Baymax had reminded him of Tadashi, not because of the fact that it was his brother's creation but because it spoke and behaved in a way that strangely resembled Tadashi's: Tadashi would always help and care for Hiro as best as he could, even if it meant insisting against the latter's will.

And Baymax did just that.

Hiro rubbed his teary eyes, angrily cursing them for defying his pleas, before he felt Baymax embracing him warmly.

"Take a deep breath." Baymax advised, "It will help to calm you down."

Hiro heeded his advice, his narrow chest expanding slowly as he breathed deeply. He then closed his eyes, allowing the comfort of Baymax's embrace to restore peace to his frightened soul.

"There, there…" The robot began after a few quiet moments, patting his head softly, "How are you feeling now?"

"I feel better…" The boy admitted before he looked up at Baymax with a small grateful smile worn on his thin lips, "Thanks, Baymax. You have really been a great help to me."

"There is no need to thank me, for it is my duty to help you." Baymax reiterated its obligation, to which Hiro simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"So are you satisfied with—"

"Hiro! There's someone calling for you!"

Baymax's question was suddenly interrupted by Aunt Cass's voice which resonated throughout the house with a familiar tinge of urgency.

Having adapted to his aunt's constant calls for help since his childhood, Hiro instinctively leapt out of bed, returned a usual "Give me a second, Aunt Cass!" and made a quick promise to a curious Baymax that he will return soon before rushing out of his bedroom.

As he descended hurriedly down a flight of stairs, he caught sight of a frowning Aunt Cass leaning against the cream-coloured walls beside the phone, to which he immediately lightened his footsteps in deliberation, causing soft creaks to fill the air instead of the earlier thunderous stomps.

"Who's on the phone?"

Aunt Cass's knitted eyebrows eased a little as she turned to a cautious Hiro. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders in a loving gesture, and whispered to his ear, "It's the police. They wish to speak to you."

It took a moment for Hiro to register her words until an unfocused gaze into Aunt Cass's eyes, which glistened with tenderness and worry, shook his blank mind back into reality.

_Oh damn! _He face-palmed himself in embarrassment, _It's the police; of course I have to answer the phone!_

Hiro walked past a confused Aunt Cass, his hands hesitating before they decidedly reached for the phone and brought it over to his ears. He then took a deep breath before he began nervously.

"Hi, Hiro Hamada here."

"Good evening, Mr Hamada, we're sorry to disturb you." A policewoman greeted him sincerely, "We would like to let you know that one of our inmates would like to speak to you."

"May I know his or her name, Madam?" Hiro enquired, intrigued by the request.

A brief silence followed, causing Hiro to feel greatly unsettled, before the policewoman revealed the name of a person Hiro had last expected to hear from.

"His name is Robert Callaghan."

-End of Chapter Two-


	4. Chapter 3: Grey Wall

Chapter Three

-Grey Wall-

Despite a chilling night breeze brushing against his cheeks, Hiro could feel the air suddenly warming up intensely.

His nose then breathed in a dreadfully familiar odour of burning debris, prompting to him to turn around immediately to witness hordes of people screaming in horror as they frantically ran out of a building consumed by flames.

Hiro was not seized by fear upon the sight however, and did not pick up his legs to escape to safety; on the contrary, he began to sprint as fast as he could towards the building, determined to find Tadashi before harm could reach him.

It took him a few minutes of anxious search before he finally found his big brother comforting a panicking woman near the mouth of the staircase. He then froze on the spot, his eyes widening in apprehension as memories of that fateful night began to flash in his terrified mind.

He knew too well how this scene will lead to the next.

Taking a quick breath, he momentarily invited darkness to shroud his sight, finding comfort in its serene embrace as he tried to muster his strength in readiness to hopefully change the flow of events for a better end.

_This is it…_Hiro thought. _Perhaps this time, I could change everything. _

He then opened his eyes in time to see a gravely worried Tadashi turning around to dash into the blazing site; this caused the supposedly suppressed fear to reawaken within Hiro once more, prompting him to let out a hoarse scream in desperation.

"Tadashi! No!"

The young man would momentarily stumble upon hearing his name, and turn around to see his little brother rushing over to embrace him tightly.

"What's the matter, Hiro?" Hiro imagined Tadashi's husky voice asking in concern. He then relaxed his grip, and blurted his feelings in a shaky burst of breath, "Tadashi, please! Please don't go! Stay with us!"

Tadashi could only afford a weak smile in return, "But Hiro…Callaghan is in there, someone has to help."

The man would turn around again, braving himself for a fiery end while remaining unaware how his words have nearly extinguished the small flicker of hope in Hiro's heart. Hiro however refused to give up. In a last defiant move, he managed a weak clutch on Tadashi's cardigan.

"Please….Tadashi…" Hiro cried, "Professor Callaghan will make it out alive…trust me. Please don't go…"

Despite the heartfelt pleas, the man did not reply; instead, he merely pulled his cardigan away from Hiro's trembling fingers, and shot back a furious glare that caused his little brother to writhe in fear.

"Stop being so selfish, Hiro." Tadashi muttered in disgust, before he turned his back once again.

Hiro's knees would immediately give way, hitting the granite landings painfully as he tried to recover from the devastating blow Tadashi's words had dealt on him. He went on to bite his tongue to stifle a painful groan, and tried to crawl his way to reach the human figure that would rapidly disappear into the hungry orange flames.

"Tadashi…" Hiro sobbed hopelessly, "Tadashi!"

As soon as the name escaped from his quivering lips, a sudden flash of light blinded Hiro, forcing him to shut his eyes in protection.

A powerful force then swept his frail body across the staircase, while hurling shards of shattered glass in every direction. A deafening explosion would follow closely behind, triggering a painful ringing sensation in the poor boy's ears.

Finally, after the last of the flames died down, silence descended upon the scene. Hiro would force open his eyes and expect himself to be helplessly staring at the smouldering ruins where in it laid his brother's charred corpse.

He however did not expect to be confronted with a rather calm Saturday afternoon, travelling in a police car on a busy motorway towards their destination where the meeting would be held at.

"Are you alright, young man?" A police officer turned behind to take a brief check on Hiro. Upon noticing his dazed face and sweat-stained clothes, he extended his hand to offer a piece of candy with a kind smile, "Take this. It should help you freshen up from your sleep."

"Thank you, Sir." Hiro mumbled softly before popping it into his mouth. He would chew it indifferently, and craned his neck over to the window to see the towering skyscrapers of the hilly San Fransokyo long replaced by a quiet and flat suburban city of San Rayama.

_A horrible Saturday indeed…_ Hiro wearily slumped back into his seat.

He recounted that he had not slept well the night before, his mind having been too troubled and curious towards the oddly sudden request. He did not have breakfast as well, for his anxiety caused him to lose his appetite, despite Aunt Cass's efforts to encourage him.

The police car that had arrived to pick him up had done no better, for it only reminded Hiro of his misadventures with Tadashi in illegal bot-fighting barely two months ago. And now, with that nightmare returning to haunt him…

Hiro sighed in resignation before the police car pulled over, drawing his attention back to reality.

"Here we are." The police officer announced, pulling the door open, "Welcome to San Quenara State Prison."

The boy hesitated for a moment, before he stepped out into the glaring sunlight, and stared at the white medieval-styled building that towered proudly over the swaying birch trees in its front yard.

_It doesn't look bad…for a prison_, Hiro frankly remarked in his mind, as he was escorted towards the building where he would register his particulars in front of a young clerk who greeted him with a sympathetic smile.

Following which, he would be accompanied by two stern-looking armed guards down a long, dimly-lit corridor until they reached the designated room where Hiro seated himself on a thinly-cushioned chair, waiting for the dreaded arrival of his former foe.

As his eyes stared listlessly at the grey wall across the table in wait, Hiro could not resist pondering again over the questions he had raised in suspicion about the reasons behind this meeting the night before.

_Why did he suddenly want to meet me? What is he going to tell me? Is he trying to seek forgiveness—or to exact revenge for his imprisonment? _

Hiro spent the next fifteen minutes tapping on his prodigious mind to race through a nearly exhaustive list of possibilities for answers, while he grew increasingly impatient as each minute passed, knowing fully well that his questions can only be answered when he arrives.

"Come in." The long-awaited command finally came, causing Hiro to turn around swiftly to confront his mentor-turned-enemy.

At first, he could only figure out a tall man whose stocky build was poorly hidden by his orange uniform that glowed brightly in dim light; as the man stepped closer, his vision sharpened on the man's wrinkled face in scrutiny, moving from a grey stubble that grew along his stiff lower jaw, to his cracked, thin lips that lay beneath a large nose, and his greying thick eyebrows before finally meeting his baby blue eyes that seemed to be afraid and tired from a life behind bars.

Hiro went on to stare coldly at them as the man slowly dragged the chair to rest his ageing body while struggling to avoid even a glance at the boy throughout.

"You have sixty minutes as requested, no more than that." A guard firmly reminded before closing the door to leave them in apparent privacy, save for a security camera studying their movements carefully from a corner of the room.

Then silence came.

For a minute or two, neither of them muttered a word; the very sight of Callaghan had made Hiro too vexed to waste a breath on the poor creature who continued to stare down at the table in shame and trepidation until with a little courage, he mumbled.

"Tadashi's alive."

Silence continued to prevail in the room . Callaghan thought he mumbled too softly for the boy to hear so he took a breath before repeating the words clearly and loudly enough.

"Tadashi's alive—"

"So you asked me to come all the way down here so that you can tell me that?" Hiro suddenly interrupted, "So that you can mock my brother's death? So that you can remind me of how my brother had died in vain because he thought he could save you when he was instead killed by a stinking explosion that was ironically set by you for your selfish, pathetic plans?!"

"Listen!" Callaghan shouted, silencing the clearly agitated boy. He then cleared his throat as he cast his eyes on Hiro, seeking for forgiveness, "I am sorry for what I did."

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Hiro was prepared to leave, not wanting to hear another word lest his vengeful fury took over his heart until Callaghan, desperate, finally confessed, "I wanted to tell you this because I thought there was no better way to express my gratitude to you. For saving my daughter."

"Wow, thanks." Hiro replied sarcastically, "So I assume the body resting under my brother's gravestone is a dummy?"

Callaghan shot him an earnest look, "Yes, you are right."

Hiro eyed him suspiciously for a moment; he could not deny that there was an unmistakable ring of sincerity in his voice. Reluctantly, he sat himself back on the chair, and returned a serious expression to the relieved Callaghan.

"Tell me what happened that night." Hiro finally began, "And everything afterwards."

-End of Chapter Three-


	5. Chapter 4: Loss

Chapter Four

-Loss-

_Everything was perfect. _

Callaghan smirked to himself as he watched from a corner the last of the crowd dispersing quickly in panic, their horrified screams piercing the hot air as flames began to devour everything in the hall.

He had spent a month planning meticulously, and took great pains to ensure that everything was in place for this moment; he had arranged for the stage to be placed at the back instead of the centre of the hall, reasoning that it would be easier for participants to move and prepare their entries for showcase where in reality it would grant him enough time to steal an entry of his choice and escape quickly before the fire could burn him to ashes.

He had also planned the layout of the exhibition, ensuring that the more combustible entries are placed at the middle row out of apparent concern for possible fire hazards whereas their central location otherwise would make it easier to destroy everything—and every possible trace of his theft in a devastating explosion.

And finally, to cement the impression that he was a victim of an unfortunate incident, Callaghan had prepared a dummy, one made of materials realistically similar to their human counterparts, and slipped it underneath one of the exhibits.

But these were just parts of the foundation; the finishing touch came in the form of Hiro's microbots, in which their seemingly fragile sizes hid a tremendous capacity of versatility capable of outmatching even the most advanced piece of technology available.

Callaghan could not have been happier; in fact he was honestly impressed with Hiro's showcase, and had agreed with the rest of the judges that the young prodigy rightfully deserves a place in the prestigious Robotics Programme.

He had also agreed from within that the microbots could offer him a real chance at last, to fulfil his quest for revenge against the man responsible for his only daughter's apparent death.

Callaghan's heart indulged in momentary relief, as he recalled how he managed to convince Hiro to not sell away his microbots—and possibly his only solution—to the same man who smelled of money, arrogance and apparent superiority.

_Alistair Krei…_The mere mention of the man's name caused Callaghan's aged fists to tighten in fury, and returned his mind back to reality as he resolved to complete his plan.

He went on to take another glance at the blazing scene, and upon finding it vacated, sprinted hurriedly to the stage where he would search thoroughly through a chaotic mess of tumbled boxes and broken compartments for the neurotransmitter, a device that can control the microbots to one's will.

His efforts eventually led him to find the white sleek band safely tucked away in a stray box, from which with a triumphant grin, Callaghan quickly seized the device and began to place it carefully on his head.

Almost immediately, black swarms of microbots began to rush towards his position with a loud rustle, and proceeded to rapidly construct a thick spherical barrier around him to his will before a string of violent explosions began to erupt throughout the ravaged hall.

Callaghan then waited patiently for the explosions to subside as his body began to sweat heavily from the immense heat before he finally commanded the microbots to drop the barrier, and turned around to inspect the remains.

As he did so, however, something caught his attention.

It was a body sprawled on the soot-covered floor behind him; a blood-caked one whose numerous bruises and swelling blisters were barely hidden by the tattered remains of its clothes.

Callaghan's stomach lurched in guilt; he hesitatingly commanded the bots to bring the body over for a closer look. His eyes would then widen in sheer horror, his jaw gaping widely in shock, as his trembling fingers grasped the slightly charred skin and slowly lifted the heavy head upwards to reveal its identity.

It was Tadashi Hamada, his brightest and closest student.

Callaghan rushed to feel the young man's pulse. He could feel it beating rhythmically albeit weakly with life.

_No doubt, he's unconscious but still alive…_Callaghan concluded before he suddenly realised what this could mean to his plans. It meant that Tadashi could have witnessed his actions and possibly discovered his plot; and if left alive, he may inform the authorities about them.

And that would be the end of Callaghan's quest.

_No, that will never happen._ The man's forehead wrinkled angrily in determination, _Alistair Krei must be brought to justice. He must pay for his actions, for recklessly taking away my daughter…_

He turned to stare at Tadashi. He now had two choices: kill him or let him live.

His mind strongly urged him to follow the former, reasoning that he must not be stopped for exacting revenge even if it were to come at the expense of others, yet at the same time his heart vehemently opposed this on the grounds of moral integrity and knowledge of his student's passion and potential to bring change to the world.

Callaghan let out a small groan of loss; for the first time since his daughter's death, he struggled to devote himself to his cause as his conscience momentarily overwhelmed his confused mind, tormenting it with the realisation of the endless hurt and despair his actions would inflict upon others should he continue his quest.

It took him a few moments before he managed to regain his composure, and decidedly head for the exit with the microbots following closely behind and with Tadashi in his arms.

-End of Chapter Four-

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Managed to get this done within a few days! Hope this can help you get through Christmas (I need the time to do a project as well.). Please note that from this chapter onwards, unless specified, the story will be constructed based on the dialogue between Callaghan and Hiro. Also, Tadashi's survival will be further elaborated in the next chapter! Again, wishing all of you a Merry Christmas!<p>

P.S. My sister and I have counted; Tadashi spent 6 seconds in the building before it exploded. Considering the speed he ran, and the size of the hall (which is actually smaller than a convention hall; roughly equal to a school hall instead), there is enough time for him to reach the end-and survive the blast if the explosion occurred at the centre. Unless a beam fell on him halfway of course.


	6. Chapter 5: Condition

Chapter Five

-Condition-

Tadashi slowly opened his eyes to gaze at the dusty ceiling above, as a faint ray of light restored his once blurry vision. His body then felt itself slumped tiredly against a barely comfortable couch, to which the man blinked in confusion.

_What happened? _Tadashi wondered while lifting his arms to stretch himself before a sharp pain suddenly struck him, prompting a loud groan to escape from his chapped lips.

_It hurts! It freaking hurts! _His mind screamed as his teeth gritted against each other to resist the terrible sensation searing through his muscles; following which, he proceeded to move his arms cautiously into his level of sight for a closer examination, only to discover them wrapped thoroughly in layers of bandage to his bewilderment.

_What exactly on earth happened?! _Tadashi tried to recall his memories in vain, as he quickly rose from his position in panic, braving another wave of crushing pain in the midst. He looked down onto himself to find his body similarly bandaged from his broad chest towards his waist, and appearing slightly burnt.

Utterly baffled, Tadashi tried to collect himself, placing his hand over his face to realise that he stank a little of smoke, a stench that strangely seemed familiar to his senses. He turned to stare at his surroundings, and upon finding them unlike what he remembered of his own and his friends' houses, he immediately deduced that he was rescued by someone else from an accident that probably involved fire.

_Wait a minute…a fire? _

The last two words caused a vague recollection to flash in front of Tadashi's eyes, causing him to reel back in shock as he remembered how he had insanely ran into a burning hall to save Professor Callaghan, while leaving a shaken Hiro behind.

Tadashi would go on to face-palm himself in embarrassment; he admitted that he had been reckless, trying to save someone without sparing a thought for his own. He could have died, and if he did, it would have caused consequences too terrifying for him to even begin with.

It then hit him that his family and friends could not have known that he was fine and alive somewhere else, and thus assumed he was dead. Tadashi shuddered at the thought; he must reach them as fast as possible, and tell them that he was alright.

Setting his sight on a telephone a few meters away, Tadashi attempted to work his weak legs, eventually managing to gain a feeble footing on the concrete floor while he stifled a sore pain in return.

He would continue to spend the next few minutes trying to get to his destination at a painfully slow pace, until a raspy voice sounded from behind, "Where do you think you are going to?"

Tadashi turned to see Callaghan watching him intently from a flight of stairs behind the couch.

"Professor Callaghan, you are alive!" His eyes immediately brightened in surprise, before they suddenly darkened in question, "How did you…"

His words trailed off in the presence of growing discomfort and suspicion before another flood of memories rushed into his mind, rendering him to be at loss as he gradually recalled the accident: after entering the hall, he had spent a second orientating himself to the chaos and destruction in front of his eyes, before he dashed past all the exhibits and reached the stage.

And there he saw Callaghan stealing the neurotransmitter.

Afterwards, all he could remember was a loud explosion that momentarily shattered his ears, bright flames embracing him and a strong force flinging his body into the air with other burning debris before something apparently collided onto his head, and rendered him unconscious.

What struck him was not the question though; seeing Callaghan stealing his _brother's_ creation first-hand was.

"Looks like you have seen something you shouldn't have."

Tadashi was distracted from his thoughts back to reality, as the middle-aged professor hid a frown behind his curious gaze. He stared back at him in doubt.

"Did you…actually steal Hiro's microbots?" The young man immediately bit his tongue in regret after blurting his thoughts out. _Too late, he had revealed too much!_

Callaghan however let out a maniacal laughter at the sight in apparent amusement, causing an unsettling shiver to travel down Tadashi's spine before his eyes narrowed on his student balefully, "Yes, you are right. I did steal your brother's creation."

He proceeded to walk down the staircase slowly, the metallic echo of each step seemingly taunting Tadashi into madness, until he reached the bottom where he held up a first-aid box to Tadashi's notice, and spoke in a superficially gentle tone, "Now why don't you get back to the couch, so that I can treat your wounds, Mr Hamada?"

Tadashi gulped nervously, and tried to distance himself but his legs refused to budge as if rooted to the floor in fear. A menacing smile then played on Callaghan's lips, as he placed the box at a corner table beside the couch, and approached the helpless student.

"Lean on my shoulder." Callaghan offered his shoulder, to which a reluctant Tadashi accepted, and slowly hobbled back to lie on the couch. Dragging a metal-framed chair towards his side, the professor went on to unwrap the bandage on Tadashi's right arm to reveal a badly scorched epidermis where randomly-placed blisters swelled alongside with white blotches of fresh skin unveiling beneath the charred layer.

"Be grateful for the medical advances." Callaghan commented as he dipped a piece of gauze into a brown bottle of ointment with tweezers, "Your burns wouldn't have healed this fast if it were to be a decade ago."

"How many days has it been?" Tadashi eyed the gauze carefully.

"Two days" came the reply, which triggered panic within his heart as Tadashi struggled to swallow the fact that he had been missing for two days. He mumbled softly, "They must have been worried sick! I've got to tell them that—"

"That you have seen a renowned professor stealing your little brother's microbots?" Callaghan interjected, "I don't think that will be possible for you though."

"But I can't let them think that I'm dead! Aunt Cass will be dreadfully stressed and Hiro will be…_simply_ devastated." The angst that grew with Tadashi's protest gradually died at the sheer thought of the possibly traumatic consequences his disappearance will bear on Hiro.

Callaghan however returned a cold stare, "And I can't let you stop my plans. You have simply seen too _much_ that night."

"But-!"

"Don't argue back, young man!" Callaghan's voice tinged with frustration, warning his younger counterpart to withhold his dissent.

He then allowed a moment of silence to settle in, after which he began to speak at a deliberately slow pace for the latter to grasp the emphasis of his message, "As a matter of fact, you might want to realise how lucky you are to be alive at this moment, Tadashi, because I could have choose to leave you to die, burnt or crushed, or maybe even kill you that night instead, if not for conscience's sake."

Tadashi could only gasp as his eyes widened in horror and disbelief at the words.

He was no longer the caring, well-meaning and inspirational Professor Callaghan he knew back at the institute; instead he was replaced by a cold-hearted and possibly insane man who had no qualms about killing someone in order to pursue his own goals.

Tadashi was thus indeed lucky to be spared alive by such a dangerous person, and he knew in his right mind that only a fool would try to resist directly against a man like him.

He then decided on another approach; he would try to talk his way out.

"What are you intending to do with Hiro's microbots?" Tadashi breathed anxiously, hoping to shift their attention elsewhere before he shut his eyes tightly to contain an excruciating pain while Callaghan pressed the gauze onto his wound.

The latter's eyes gleamed sadistically, "What do you think?"

"Are you going to…use them to kill someone?" The young man gave a wide-eyed stare before he shut his eyes again, his throat trying to stifle a tortured groan in increasing vain as Callaghan increased his pressure on the former's wounds.

"Looks like your brilliant mind is still intact from the accident, Mr Hamada, but unfortunately that wasn't the answer," The professor's eyebrows furrowed in pretentious pity, "I was intending to use them to steal something equally precious from a man who stole everything I had in my life…"

"Everything? But you had—Argh!"

"Wealth? Knowledge? Reputation?" Callaghan mocked bitterly, "True, I may have everything a man could wish for, but none of them can compare to the person whom you loved dearly…whom you had nurtured wholeheartedly throughout your entire life, only to lose her at the end to a stupid, reckless man who would do anything to feed his own ambitions!"

"You meant…Abigail?" Tadashi weakly replied, "I thought she died in an accident."

"Indeed it would have been an 'accident' if Alistair Krei had truly not known the risks." Callaghan muttered under his breath.

Tadashi was now completely lost.

For one, he knew that the suave CEO of Krei Tech was infamous for his ethically 'relaxed' approach, having openly believed it to be necessary for technological advancements. But to the point of killing someone, or more specifically, Professor Callaghan's daughter?

_What exactly went wrong? How did they even come to be involved in the first place?! _

Tadashi could no longer take in the harsh reality, as the world around him shattered to pieces to reveal its twisted nature. He really wished for this to be a nightmare, and he desperately wanted to truly open his eyes to find himself lying on his bed, awake to Hiro's loud snores instead.

Yet his hopes would crumble in front of him as an unbearable pain seared through his arm once more, causing Tadashi to burst forth a scream that would echo throughout the empty warehouse.

"ARGH!" His nails dug deeply into the grey leather of the couch, while he turned to see Callaghan pushing hard a fresh piece of gauze onto his wound.

"I shouldn't have told you since it will diminish your chances of escaping, won't it, Tadashi?" Callaghan's lips curved callously, before the professor leaned close to Tadashi's right ear for a whisper.

"Why not this?" He proposed, "You will join me in my quest, and help me to perfect your dear brother's creation as well as to do research on a special topic I will reveal to you later."

"And in return?" Tadashi choked with fear, to which Callaghan let out another laugh, "Of course, I will make sure you recover well from your burns, and guarantee you and your family's safety, _provided_ they did not discover anything about my plans."

"If they did?"

"Well, what do you think is the best way to silence someone?" Callaghan casually questioned the young man, who returned a feeble answer, "To…kill?"

"Excellent as always, Mr Hamada" The professor grinned, before proceeding to extend a hand towards his unwilling victim, "So I shall conclude a deal?"

Tadashi hesitated for a moment, before he bravely requested, "On one condition."

"And what would that be?" Callaghan swiftly sharpened his stare in suspicion.

"To let me see my family for one last time."

-End of Chapter Five-


	7. Chapter 6: Grief

Chapter Six

-Grief-

As drops of rain pelted relentlessly upon the lush canopy above him, Tadashi began to harbour a thought of escape.

_Should I run? _He sought his heart for an answer. There could not have been a better time to do so, since he was now walking alone in the midst of a forest, away from the cemetery where his family had gathered to mourn his 'death'.

He knew that Callaghan would be waiting for his return at the end of the path he trudged on, and that once he reached it, he will lose his freedom and never be able to see them again.

Yet, at the same time, he also knew it would be downright selfish and irresponsible of him to flee, as he fearfully acknowledged the dreadful consequences his escape may cause for himself and his loved ones.

_Professor Callaghan could do anything to hurt them, _Tadashi's mind warned. _There's no telling to his insanity…and brutality. _

Clicking his tongue in irritation, Tadashi started to run down the muddy path despite a tearing ache running up his legs, and kicked a pile of wet leaves at its edge when he suddenly slipped and fell with his back landing into a dirty pool of rainwater.

"Argh, damn it!" The man cursed, clutching the moist earth around his stretched fingers as he felt the water seeping through his clothes and bandages to sting his burns. He then gazed hopelessly at the thundering clouds above him, before he released a loud, feral shout in frustration.

"Why did I rush in that night? Why?!" Tadashi heard his voice boomed across the woods. He later bent forward to hug his knees, and silently blamed himself as he remembered the grieving faces of Aunt Cass and Hiro at the mourning.

_If I hadn't, none of these would have happened…and they wouldn't have to suffer like that. _

Tears slowly streamed down his rain-stained cheeks; Tadashi tried to rub them away with his right sleeve but upon realising the futility of it, he lowered his face towards the ground in submission to a long sob, a first in ten years since the night of his parents' funeral.

_Mom…Dad…Are you watching? _He swiped away a few wet fringes of hair lying across his face as he looked up into the sky again with eyes red from sobbing. _Please tell me what to do…please…_

After a moment spent in silence, Tadashi would lift his drenched body with his heart eased of pent-up anger and confusion, erase the tear marks on his cheeks, and drag his feet across the remaining distance of the lonely path.

_Hiro and Aunt Cass must not be hurt anymore_, he vowed, having found his answer. He will not escape for their sake, no matter the costs he had to bear.

"What have you been doing?" Tadashi cast his eyes upwards to meet Callaghan's impatient ones, as the elder man stood with an umbrella over his grey wavy tuft of hair, waiting beside a modest-looking car.

"Sorry, I slipped on the way…" He mumbled, before he felt a soft towel shoved into his hands.

"Get in, quick." Callaghan promptly ordered, pulling open the door for Tadashi to enter before he slammed it shut, and rushed to his. In a moment, the car emitted a whine as it budged to life, and proceeded to drive bumpily down a rocky path that gradually smoothened as it neared the main paved streets of San Fransokyo.

However, the journey throughout was rather quiet, save for an occasional sound of horn. Callaghan would sneak a glance at every opportunity to find Tadashi spiritlessly staring at the scenery outside each time.

He did not bother to pry into the matter though; after all the young man had insisted on witnessing the funeral despite having been warned of the emotional dilemma he would experience.

And now with his condition fulfilled, he would have to obey the former's wishes, as stipulated in their deal.

The car stopped in front of an empty, rust-coloured warehouse. With gravel crunching beneath their feet as they alighted, the two men made their way towards the main entrance, and after unlocking its chains, entered into a spacious interior darkened by the storm.

"Dry yourself and take a rest." Callaghan spoke while he opened the door to a small room where a terribly thin mattress and a patched blanket lay on its bare floor, "I can't have you tired and sick since it will be nothing more than an unnecessary trouble to me."

Tadashi merely nodded, and plodded in without a sound. The professor stared for a while, before he flipped a switch to light up a ceiling lamp that cast an orange glow over the room.

"I will be back in an hour." He murmured as he shut the door, leaving his student standing alone surrounded by a musty air.

Then, with a final groan, Tadashi collapsed onto the mattress loudly.

_What will happen next? _He wondered, his eyes fixated on the mouldy ceiling as he ran his hands through his damp black hair in resignation.

Tadashi used to be sure of where he would be in the future, having decided to pursue his passion in robotics and make a career out of it, but after being trapped by a secret with his revenge-bent mentor, he felt his ambitions were no longer in his grasp.

He only knew at the moment that he was to help Callaghan to improve the microbots, and do research on an unspecified matter for his plot, and once these have been completed, Callaghan would decide on how to handle him.

_Or to dispose of him…_Tadashi leaked a little smile in self-deprecation.

He took off his wet shirt, placing it directly under the ceiling lamp to dry, before with a tired yawn he reached for the blanket and curled his body into a foetal position for warmth.

_Guess I will have to play along for the time being; _Tadashi sighed as his eyelids began to close. _And then once the deal is off, I will fight my way out. _

Never did he know fate has in fact prepared another unexpected twist of events for him, and this time, it will not be only him who will have to endure through it.

-End of Chapter Six-


	8. Chapter 7: Broken

Chapter Seven

-Broken-

Callaghan couldn't resist a pleased smile as he watched Tadashi perform a test-run from his room.

The young man, though quiet, had been obedient to his will without a single resistance, and had also devoted his brilliant mind entirely into refining his brother's creation to the point that they are truly capable of dealing with almost any kind of situation imaginable.

For instance, to lend more flexibility to these tiny bots, Tadashi developed a variant with long pointed ends to connect with its smaller cousins, thus granting them extended length, reinforced structural support and subsequently reducing the number of microbots needed to perform the same task.

Moreover, the variant can also root its pointed ends into anything to provide further strength and stability when the microbots form a physical structure or are moving on unstable grounds.

And lastly, should the need arises, it can use them to swiftly strike down potential threats before they could disrupt anything.

Needless to say, Callaghan loved it.

It would make his plans much easier to carry out, he thought, as he turned to face his desk where thick stacks of paper, blueprints and electronic equipment lay haphazardly across its fine brown surface.

He then stepped forward to pull open a drawer, from which he picked up a small framed photograph and traced his fingers endearingly across the image of a young, slender brunette whose blue eyes shone curiously with vivacity.

"And once they are complete, you can finally rest in peace." Callaghan whispered with a sad smile, as his eyes trailed over his daughter and the only family he had for the past twenty-five years.

After all, his wife had passed away on the same day when Abigail was born.

Callaghan remembered he was devastated by her death despite having been told to expect it, as her frail body had fallen victim to an infection during her late months of pregnancy, one that eventually worsened towards her demise during childbirth.

He would isolate himself in depression for a few weeks afterwards until one day, tired of his misery and loneliness, he blindly decided to 'reunite' with his beloved wife.

That was, until the cries of his infant daughter awakened him to his senses.

While such loud inaudible cries may seem, to a sensible person, a typical way for a helpless infant to communicate his or her desires, hers had however meant something else to Callaghan at that moment.

He felt as if she was begging him to stop whatever he was doing, and return to her side instead.

To safety, to comfort and to his family…

Callaghan then realised how foolish he had been into thinking that ending his life would solve everything when it would instead create even more troubles, especially for his daughter who had barely begun her life in the world.

And how selfish of him, as both an adult and parent, to think that he was the only one suffering from the death of his wife when his daughter had _already _lost her mother from the beginning.

Callaghan winced a little in embarrassment as he recalled himself returning to cradle Abigail to sleep before surrendering to a night-long sob, to release the sorrow and grief that had earlier overwhelmed his soul.

_Not that she needs to know that! _He told himself, before he momentarily looked away from the photograph to his desk. _And this too…_

A flicker of conscience suddenly sparked in his mind, causing Callaghan's eyes to slowly widen in shock as it dawned on him the similarity between his actions in the past and those of the current.

Had he been foolish to think that exacting revenge will end his grievances over the loss of his precious daughter? Had he been selfish too, by hurting so many innocent people as he embarked on his quest?

The professor whirled around to stare at Tadashi.

_What happened to me all this while? Why did I struggle to decide whether to save or kill Tadashi, when the answer was so clear? _

It took a moment of such wonder before Callaghan finally discovered that he had changed. He was no longer the open and kind-hearted man he used to be; instead, he had buried his broken heart deep beneath waves of hatred and rage that consumed him since Abigail's presumed death.

_Should I stop? Or is it too late to stop?_

For once, he questioned his motives.

He knew Abigail would not wish to see him suffer or avenge her, but he just could not bear to see his daughter, who had an exciting and promising life to look forward to, disappear from the world right in front of him because of an experiment gone horribly wrong.

Callaghan shifted his sorrowful eyes towards the wall behind his student, where a large crimson imprint of an encircled sparrow coldly greeted him. He immediately gritted his teeth in seething anger, having felt insulted by the otherwise harmless symbol.

_No, I mustn't. This is different from the past. _

While his wife's death was by fate, Abigail's was not. It could have been avoided, if only the man in charge of the control centre had ordered the experiment to stop after being informed of the risks.

If only that man had not given in to his greed and pride.

A small electronic beep suddenly sounded in the room, alerting Callaghan to an unwelcome presence at a place vital to the completion of his quest: Akuma Island, or more precisely, the place where the experiment had occurred at.

He hurried over to his desk to check the footage, which revealed a small team of four surveying the abandoned facility for any salvageable remains.

_Krei Tech…_Callaghan concluded instantly. He must reach the island quickly, and prevent the portal from being dismantled by the hands of the same company that saw its construction.

Donning on his black trench coat, Callaghan then took a last glance at his daughter's picture before stowing it back into the drawer, and left the room with his heart swallowed up by rage once more.

-End of Chapter Seven-


	9. Chapter 8: Plot

Chapter Eight

-Plot-

"I will be leaving for a few hours to investigate a matter. Meanwhile you will continue your work."

The microbots suddenly collapsed into a large lifeless pile as Tadashi turned around in distraction to Callaghan's brisk words. He then saw his starkly-dressed captor rushing across a suspending passage above, and gave an acknowledging nod before returning back to his test-run.

Following which, he engrossed himself in observing his variant's coordination with the rest of the microbots until after a loud slam was heard in a distance would Tadashi finally relax and slump onto his seat in weariness.

_Seven days…_His mind recalled.

He had spent a week trapped in this derelict place, helping his captor—and saviour—with his plot for revenge while the world continued to believe he had disappeared into the flames forever.

However, he had to admit that he had not been ill-treated throughout. Staying true to his promise of ensuring the young man's recovery, Callaghan had made sure to treat his burns daily, and also brought food and water to satisfy his living needs at least.

Tadashi carefully lifted up a layer of bandage on his right arm to inspect a burn. Except for a few stubborn blisters, most of the burnt layer had shed away for a healthy pink skin that struggled to blend in with the rest of his cream-coloured body.

The scar would not bother him though; in truth he knew it could have been much worse, if he had not faced away from the explosion.

_I could have been blind, or even dead…_Tadashi closed his eyes.

He soon shifted his thoughts toward his family, the memory of which caused his lips to crease slightly in a frown. Their sombre expressions had still haunted him to this moment, causing his heart to ache terribly in worry as he wondered how they are faring afterwards.

_Especially Hiro_, an uneasy breath of air escaped him. His little brother may share the intelligence of a young adult but his heart is still of a budding teenager, vulnerable to any emotionally-charged situation he encounters.

And that worried Tadashi even more.

_How would he react? _He questioned himself. _That bonehead had better not be doing anything crazy because-!_

Tadashi then paused as guilt gripped his heart.

_Because it was not his fault. _

It was Tadashi's fault that Hiro had to endure the painful circumstances of his disappearance. If he had not rushed in that night, his brother would have been a happy college freshman by now, and they would have gone on to enjoy their lives like they always had before.

Tadashi was the one who had been stupid, thinking that he could help everyone he meets in his life when he did not even bother to help himself in the first place.

And he was the one who had caused their world to shatter.

_I'm sorry…_The young man bit his lips in remorse. _I should have listened to you, Hiro; I should have stayed behind with you! If only…_

Tadashi lifted his head to cast his teary eyes upon the exit.

_If only I can be there for you…_

These words slowly drifted into darkness, leaving ripples of thought behind. Tadashi then took refuge in a moment of silence to collect his emotions before he suddenly had an idea.

He could sneak out. After all, Callaghan had said he would be away for a few hours; Tadashi could take advantage of his absence to head into the city and check on his family secretly, provided that he returns back before the professor does, of course.

_But what if he returns early and discovers I'm missing?_

Tadashi swallowed nervously. Then without a doubt, there will be a price to pay for his betrayal and this time, it will not be him who would have to bear it all.

_No, I can't have my family suffer along with me! _His heart protested against the idea. He simply could not bear to break their hearts again.

Tadashi proceeded to glance around at his surroundings. He had to make his decision quickly lest the opportunity slips from his fingers with time. Retreating back into his mind, Tadashi began to weigh the prospects carefully before with a deep breath, he mustered his courage and rose from his seat.

Yes, he decided he would try his luck.

He soon walked cautiously across the space to climb the staircase to reach the suspending passage, after which he made his way towards the exit where he would try to pull the rusty door open, only to have it return a resisting budge.

_Of course, Callaghan would've known better than a fool to lock it from outside_; a little foolish smile played on Tadashi's lips as he mocked himself for being silly.

He then explored his remaining options; he could sneak out through the windows but it would leave him stranded without a way to enter back, especially since they were located high above the ground, and that he had no intention to bring the microbots along to aid him.

Deciding against it, Tadashi moved on to the next option: the sewers.

While he was initially hesitant towards the idea of using the revolting underground waste tunnels, Tadashi had to acknowledge that they are actually a great way to move around the city.

He had only two problems: he had no idea _where _to access the sewers, and _how _to use them to get to his home.

_Unless I know the layout of this warehouse, and the entire sewer system…_Tadashi sighed resignedly before another realisation struck him. _Wait a minute, shouldn't there be a floorplan some…where?_

He spun around to glance at a warmly-lit room on the other end of the passage.

That had to be it. There was no other place Callaghan would keep his possessions and everything at than his own room.

Releasing his grip on the handle, Tadashi began to jog cautiously towards the room where he would set his plot to work as he had hoped for.

-End of Chapter Eight-

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Yay~! It's finally done! This chapter could have been done long ago but I had so many projects and political crap to deal with (welcome to business school). And because my mind was so cluttered, I rewrote this chapter about six times before I sent it for beta-reading, and finalised it. Therefore I must really thank <strong>The Storm King <strong>for his great commentary! :D

Also, thank you for your kind patience and support! I felt stressed and was about to give up or postpone my work for a long time because I was busy with my studies, but your reviews and follows have kept me on! Plus the news that BH6 was nominated for Oscars (woohoo! XD) And once again, kindly share your feelings about this chapter in the review box below!

Lastly, I have to inform you that I might take a long time (maybe 2-3 weeks) to upload a new chapter because of my theatre production and studies so please bear with me! Once again, thank you and have a great day ahead!


End file.
